Gratulerer Med Dagen
by Ryuna Ohime
Summary: Sebuah pesta ulang tahun Norway dihadiri oleh berbagai personifikasi negara. Didedikasikan untuk Sei Converseus Matthew. NorIta. Pendek. OOC.


**Disclaimer :** Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya

**Warning :** Boy's Love. OOC. Typo. NorIta. Pendek. Minim Percakapan.

**Writer's note :** Didedikasikan untuk Sei Converseus Matthew.

* * *

><p><strong>Gratulerer Med Dagen<strong>

**by**

**Ryuna Ohime**

* * *

><p>Sebuah pesta berlangsung meriah.<p>

_Ballroom_ istana telah terisi ratusan personifikasi berbagai negara di dunia. Semuanya berkumpul di kediaman sebuah negara yang tengah merayakan hari ulang tahunnya hari ini. Norway. Dia yang menjadi bintang hari ini, sedang dikelilingi saudara-saudara sesama Nordics. Menerima ucapan selamat yang dijawabnya dengan wajah datar tanpa emosi. Tentu saja tak ada seulas senyum dari bibir tipisnya itu. Rambutnya yang pirang seperti biasa. Masih tersematkan sebuah jepit rambut bersilangan di sebelah kiri poninya. Bedanya, karena ini acara resmi, dia tak mengenakan pakaian sailor yang biasa. Sebagaimana seorang pria dengan kedudukan seperti dirinya, Norway mengenakan setelan jas berkualitas.

Di samping kiri, adik Norway, Iceland, berdiri dengan wajah datar sama seperti kakaknya. Berbeda dengan Denmark, di samping kanan Norway, yang tampak asik bercerita pada tamu seolah dia bintang utama di acara hari ini. Sweden dan Finland berdiri di sebelah Iceland dan Denmark. Pakaian mereka berlima memiliki model hampir sama, kecuali motif dasi yang disesuaikan dengan bendera negara mereka. Norway menyikapi sopan para tamu yang memberi ucapan selamat. Namun, kadang ia menolehkan kepalanya untuk mengitari ruangan penuh tamu itu.

Mencari seseorang.

Italy tersenyum geli memperhatikan Norway. Dia sedari tadi telah memaku pandangannya pada gerak-gerik Norway. Tentu saja dia tahu siapa yang dicari Norway di tengah lautan manusia dalam ruangan ini.

Ah! Mata mereka bertemu.

Mata coklat Italy dialihkan ke teman-teman yang sedang berdiri dengannya sekarang. Germany dan Japan. Dia membalikkan badannya untuk memunggungi Norway yang sudah menemukan dirinya. Pembicaraannya dengan Germany dan Japan dilanjutkannya dengan senyum senang yang sangat jelas. Italy bisa merasakan mata biru Norway kini terpaku padanya. Dan dia senang!

Sudah dari tadi dia ingin mata itu memperhatikannya. Karena itu, dia sekarang sangat senang. Italy bercerita dengan antusias yang lebih dari biasanya. Membuat Germany dan Japan memandangnya bingung. Takut Italy mabuk karena _sangria_ atau demam. Italy hanya tersenyum bahagia menanggapi kecemasan sahabat-sahabatnya itu. Mereka masih melanjutkan perbincangan tentang negara masing-masing sampai Italy bisa mendengar suara langkah mendekati mereka bertiga. Cara melangkah yang khas ini hanya milik seseorang. Hati Italy makin senang. Dia tahu siapa yang mendekati mereka. Atau lebih tepatnya, mendekati dia.

"Italy."

Sebuah suara yang familiar memanggilnya dengan nada datar. Italy menoleh. Mendapati Sang Bintang Utama acara ini memandangnya.

"Ve~?"

Tanpa banyak kata, Norway menarik tangan Italy lalu berjalan menjauh dari Germany dan Japan yang hanya bisa bertukar pandang sementara Italy melambaikan tangan kirinya yang bebas dengan senang pada kedua sahabatnya itu. Dia sudah tahu Norway akan melakukan ini cepat atau lambat. Sebenarnya, dia sudah menunggu dari tadi. Italy mengikuti Norway yang membawanya ke beranda setelah melewati pintu besar pembatas ruangan.

"Norway?"

Italy bertanya karena ia mulai bingung Norway hanya berdiri di depannya saja tanpa bergerak. Hanya memandangnya meski mata itu sudah berbicara. Italy masih belum sanggup menangkap maksud dari pandangan Norway padanya. Dia tidak tahu Norway mengagumi wajah manisnya. Dia tidak tahu Norway merekam kepolosannya. Dia tidak tahu jika tidak dikatakan. Membuat Norway semakin tidak tahan untuk tidak memeluknya. Dan, memang itu yang dia lakukan sekarang. Perlahan, dia mendekati Italy lalu memeluknya lembut. Tangan kiri melingkari pinggang Italy sementara tangan kanan Norway melewati pundaknya membelai rambut coklat Italy.

"Italy…"

Norway memanggilnya lembut. Untuk hal ini, Italy mengerti. Dia tersenyum senang menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu kiri Norway yang kini tersenyum lembut. Italy balas memeluk Norway.

"Ve~~."

Italy bahagia.

Oh, dia lupa sesuatu.

"Norway, " panggilnya sambil mendekati bibir Norway. "_Gratulerer Med Dagen, Mio Caro_."

Bibir mereka bersentuhan dengan lembut. Lalu, dia kembali menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Norway yang kini tersenyum senang dan mengeratkan pelukannya. Sambil membelai Italy, dia berkata, "_Takk, Kjære_."

"Ve~."

.

.

.

.

**Thank you so much for reading ^^**

**Please review if you don't mind**

Translation:

_Gratulerer Med Dagen _[Norwegian]_, Mio Caro _[Italiano] = Happy Birthday, My Dear.

_Takk, Kjære_ [Norwegian] = Thanks, Dear.


End file.
